


Moonlight Flowers

by YuriBluflame



Series: Goddess in Black [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, innocent Edelgard, teasing Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriBluflame/pseuds/YuriBluflame
Summary: Edelgard gets a surprise of a life time
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Goddess in Black [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751245
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Moonlight Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Another little one-shot with Byleth and Edelgard Enjoy!

Edelgard Von Hresvelg was tapping away with her pen, listening to the beat of the music in her headphones, as she quietly did her homework. She was stuck on a tricky math problem, and thought of everything she learned so far at Garg Mach Academy to get past this obstacle, but it was still a problem. Letting out a sigh of defeat (for the moment), Edelgard dropped her pen, raised her arms with interlocked fingers and stretched her back, a satisfying pop coming after.

"Maybe I should take a break," the girl said to herself, taking her headphones off, before making her way to her bed. Plopping herself down, Edelgard stared at the ceiling for a long moment, before closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath and exhaling it out. The Hresvelg household was pleasently quiet, meaning that her mother, father, brothers and sisters had all gone to bed for the night. Knowing that she probably wasn't going to finish her homework tonight, the silver haired, brown highlighted girl thought it best to follow their example and call it a night also.

That was the idea, until she heard the sound of something hitting her bedroom window. Edelgard ignored it, however, thinking that it was the window blowing something against it and decided to get up and change into her pyjamas. The idea flew out the window when she heard the same sound a second time, however, which couldn't have been a coincidence, and the girl decided to investigate. Opening her curtains, Edelgard looked down at the ground to see what the problem was, only for her eyes to widen and her heart to beat that little bit faster, as it always does when she looks upon someone that looked like a goddess in human form.

Dressed in all black, sporting a leather jacket, tight fit jeans and thigh-high boots with heels, Professor Byleth, her teacher at the academy, was standing underneath her window, a few pebbles in her hand but were discarded once she saw that she got what she was after. A gentle smile (that Edelgard always knew that was meant for her alone) came upon her lips, and without a second thought, the silver haired girl opened her window.

"Professor!" Edelgard exclaimed, suprised to see her here.

Her teacher pouted. "Professor? And I thought we went first name basis when we're out of school, El."

Guilt quickly clawed at Edelgards chest, now remembering a promise they made back in school when they first started their secret, forbidden, teacher student relationship. However, when Edelgard saw the tiny hint of a smile rising from the corner of the blue haired woman's lips, the guilty subsided and replacing it was the heat of her cheeks.

"You're teasing me, Byleth," she accused.

"Maybe, but it got you to say my name though."

Edelgard let out a sigh of defeat, and decided to carry on. "Why are you here?" At that question, Byleth crouched down and grabbed a motorcycle helmet that had been near her feet, the girl wondering how she had missed it, until she saw that the colour of it was, you guessed it, also black. _That's why_ Edelgard thought.

"I thought you'd like to ride out for a bit?" she suggested, showing her the biker's helmet. The silverette's eyes widened, the heat all but vanished, as she was taken aback. Looking back inside she checked the digital clock she had on her nightstand. It read 11.30 P.M. It was that late already? She must have been studying hard.

She turned back to face her professor. "But it's late, Byleth" she told her, "there's school tomorrow and I need to finish off my homework."

"It won't take long El, I just want to show you something. Please?"

Okay, _that_ wasn't fair. The older woman was now giving her a pleading look with those eyes that made Edelgard's heart skip a beat whenever they looked at her in school. And once she said please, she knew that she was done. Once again looking back to her room, she stared at the homework that had been left on the table.She had hit a deadend from it, and everyone in the house was asleep, so no one would know that she'd be gone for a while. She thought for a moment.

"Alright," she conceded. "Just let me go and grab my jacket and I'll meet you by the door." Nodding, the smile from before returned and with that, Edelgard closed the window, grabbed her denim jacket that had been lying around and quietly made her way to the front door. Once she was sure that no one was behind her, she slipped through and quietly, as much as possible, closed the door. She let out a sigh of relief when she didn't hear anything stirring inside.

"Having fun playing Mission Impossible?" the teasing voice of her teacher said from behind, causing some warmth to flood her cheeks. Turning around, Edelgard was going to reort back, only for her words to lodge themselves inside her throat. With her arms folded underneath her bosom, Byleth was leaning against her motorcycle, a chopper if she guessed correctly, and wasn't surprised to see that the color was, once again, black.

But despite the blackness, seeing her older lover standing there, next to her bike, Edelgard couldn't help the words that escaped her mouth. "Beautiful."

Edelgard chastised herself for saying it aloud, but seeing the reaction from Byleth, wide eyes and her own blush, made the silver haired girl feel a little bit better. Claering her throat, Byleth turned and grabbed one of the helmets that was laying on her mount, before presenting it to Edelgard. "So, are you ready?"

Edelgard moved forward to reach her teacher and took the offered helmet, now watching the woman get her's, placing it on her head and getting on her two wheeled vehicle. It roared to life a moment later. It was then the blue haired woman was staring at her, waiting. When Lavender eyes met blue, they turned themselves to the object in her hands. If the silverette was honest, she was little nervous. She had never done anything like this before, and she is already being daring enough to leave the house at this time of night. _I don't know if I can do this_ she thought.

"El," even through the bike's engine, Edelagrd could still hear Byleth's sweet, voice. Looking at her lover again, she saw that she was reaching a hand to her, a smile that matched her voice. "Trust me?"

At that point, the young girl didn't need anymore than that. Inhaling deep and breathing out, Edelgard placed the helmet on her head, and ran to the bike before she could change her mind. Hopping onto the back, the girl was now at a loss. She asked what she needed to do next.

"Wrap your arms around me, like this," she said, proceeding to take said arms of Edelgard and place them around her middle, tightly. And once she was secured, they rode off, the young girl closed her eyes and resting her on Byleths back, only wondering where her lover was taking her.

* * *

"We're here," she heard Byleth say, the bike soon slowing down to a snails pace before completely stopping. "You can open your eyes now El."

Going with the suggestion, Edelgard slowly opened them, blinking a few times before having a look around her surroundings. It looked like they were in the middle of nowhere, trees lining themseleves on her left and right. Edelgard was confused. "Where are we?" she asked.

"You'll see," Byleth replied, removing her helmet and getting off the bike. Edelgard did the same, the pair placing them on the bike before the older woman took the silver haired girl's hand and lead her into the forest of trees. Feeling the warmth of Byleths kept Edelgard grounded as they walked further into the darkness, but was thankful when she finally saw a break in the trees.

When they broke through, what Edelgard saw next left her speechless, her hands shooting up towards her mouth. In front of her was a plain filled to the brim with white flowers, and thanks to the moon's light, which was conveniently out tonight and full too, it made them all shine.

"I found them when I was traveling one day, trying to see if I could find a nice fishing spot, but I stumbled on this instead," Byleth began. "I thought you would like it, so I waited until there was a full moon before I decided to invite you here." She then cast her gaze to the shorter girl. "Do you like it?"

"Like it," said Edelagrd, "Byleth I love it!" That was the truth. The scene before her was the most beautiful thing she had ever witnessed, and which was why she decided to move closer for better look, Byleth following her. She stopped in the middle of the white field, kneeling down and taking in a deep breath of the flowers. The aroma's scent made Edelgard shiver with delight, and upon closer inspection, she noticed that the white flowers had a hint of pink inside.

"Beautiful," the silverette whispered, struck in awe.

It was at this moment that Edelgard hadn't noticed her teacher had shifted position behind her, "El?"

Her voice sounded so nervous when she called Edelgard her nickname, and that was strange because the woman was never nervous about anything. The older woman was a walking, talking calm machine, her stoic expression always revealing nothing for her emotions. The only time she'd ever show anything was with her students in her class, the people she really liked. Edelagrd was special, she got to see everything. This was a new one, however, and wondering why, the silver haired girl turned to face her lover... for only to get the shock of a lifetime, her hand pressing against her mouth and tears beginning to surface.

Byleth, her teacher, confident and lover, was down on one knee with a velvet box in her hand.

"Edelgard Von Hresvelg," Byleth began, the young girl noticing she used her full title, knowing that she only used it for serious talks, like right now. "I know what we're doing is forbidden. I'm a teacher and you're a student, and that was how it was always suppose to be.

"But I'm honored to be called your lover. It was because of you, that I was able to open myself more. To make me feel these feelings that were new to me and I wouldn't trade anything of it for the world. Which is why I ask you Edelgard Von Hresvelg, even though you're still in school, will you marry me?"

Hearing those words made the tears spill from Edelgard's eyes, her chest filled with warmth whilst her heart beat ten to the dozen. She watched as Byleth opened the box, a silver band with purple gems engraved on the front, and It took Edelgard a while to realise that the woman was wating for an answer.

There was only one answer to that question.

"Yes," she whispered, her voice shaken from the suprise. "Yes, I will!" She cried out the last part, Byleth's eyes widened before a smile worked it's way onto her face, before she took the girl's hand and placed the ring on her left ring finger. Like the flowers, it gleamed nicely in the moonlight, the gems shining. With tears bursting forth, Edelgard jumped toward Byleth, wrapping her arms around her lover, causing the pair to fall to the ground.

She wept lightly into Byleth's shoulder, the older woman's hand rubbing Edelgard's back lovingly. "I love you, El," Byleth whispered, kissing the girl on top of her head.

Managing to contain herself, for just a bit, the silverette raised her head, lavander orbs meeting blue. "I love you too, my heart."

And with those declarations in the air, the two leaned foward, their lips pressing together in kiss.

A kiss full of hope, love, and their future together.


End file.
